She looks so perfect
by feryaylove
Summary: Laney was broken, but she knew how to hide it. Suddenly a new band comes to Paceville and one of his members has his eyes one her. How will Laney react and with who will she end? Will Corey finally notice Laney and who the hell is Anubis?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who is he?

I don't own Grojband!

Laney's POV:

I woke up at 12:00 pm. _'It's very late!' _I thought. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom, when I was ready my phone rang. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" "Lanes! Where are you? We need to start the practice!" It was Corey, I sighed. "Sorry Core, I overslept... I'm coming" I said with a yawn. "Ok" He said and I hung up._ 'Jeez... What's the big deal?'_ I looked myself in the mirror, I'm 17 now I'm taller and my hair is a little bit longer and now I have a more feminine figure but the gang keep talk to me like I was one of the guys...No one knows but I've been cutting myself, because of Corey and his one-night-standing dates. I ate some breakfast and left my home. My parents are in a business trip so now I'm alone. The guys don't know though I didn't want them to worry about me.

I live near Corey so I don't have to walk much but in my way there I saw a black van parked in one side of the road. In the side was a picture of a egyptian eye. It looked like a band. Next to it were a brown hair and green eyes boy with a poster in his hand. He looked at me and said "Hey girl!" And ran to me, he smiled "We're looking for a new bassist you know any?" He had a British accent. "New band uh?" I asked, forgetting about the practice. "Actually no, we just arrived from England but our bassist quitted... So we're looking for a new one!" He sounded friendly. "I don't know any bassist available here sorry." I said he looked disappointed. "Anybody? Too bad..." He said. "But how many bassists live here?" He asked now curious. "That I know about two" I answered. "You're looking at one" I pointed myself. He smiled "Well if you quit your band let us know he said and left but then he stopped and turn around. "Wait what is your name?" He asked. "Laney, Laney Penn" I said, he smiled and went back to their van, just then a boy step out of the van. He had black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket, jeans and black sneakers. He looked at me, I froze, something about him was familiar. He smiled, I decided to keep going, my heart was beating fast and my hands were sweating like crazy. One question filled my head '_Who is he?'_

I made my way to Corey's garage and entered. Corey smiled "Hey Lanes! What took you so long?" He asked. "Just met a new band" I answered, his eyes went wide, Kin and Kon looked at me speechless. "Don't tell me that they are like the Newmans" He said. "Don't worry I talked to one of them, they're friendly" I said, Corey looked confused. "You talked to them?" "Yeah, they're looking for a new bassist. I don't think that they'll mean problem to us." I said, Corey smiled. "Ok then, let's start practicing!" He put his arm around me, making me blush '_Damn it Laney! Keep it together. He's just your friend. He doesn't even know that you're a girl!' _I sighed. I just picked up my bass and waited for the others to get ready. "How about if we bring lemonade before we start?" Kin said. "I'll go with you." Agreed Kon. "Yeah me too, coming Lanes?" Corey said with a smile. "No thanks Core." I answered, they left. I started to play some chords and soon a melody came up. I kept playing when I heard some applause, I looked to the garage door and there was the raven hair boy. "Nice playing." He said. "Can I come in?" I looked around but there wasn't anyone there. I shrugged "Sure why not?" He entered, his eyes wandered around the room, somehow he remember me of Corey. "Cool place, is yours?" I shook my head. "No, is my band leader's garage, but here we practice" I said looking at my bass. "Band uh? Nice." He said as he sat down on the couch. "What's your name?" He asked. "Laney. '_Why are you giving your name to him? You just met him?' _I thought. "You can call me Anubis." He said, getting up and walking towards me. "Like the egyptian god?" He nodded. "Can I play some?" "You shouldn't be with your band?" I said. He chuckled and took my bass. "I know, but just a little while..." He begged I grabbed my bass harder. "No" I said. He let go my bass. "I see you're afraid" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "What?" "Yeah, you're afraid that I'm a better bassist than you." He started to leave. I jumped and ran to Anubis, I stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "No I don't." I stated. Anubis smiled. "Show me then." He whispered. I walked back to the stage and grabbed my bass.

I started playing the best I could. Anubis listened carefully, he smiled. When I finished he walked to me and grabbed the instrument. "My turn." He started to play, Anubis was pretty good I must admit but not like me. After he played the last chord and smiled "There, like it?" He said giving my bass back. "Pretty good but not a master." I answered. "I know, actually I'm the guitarist of my band and singer." _'Just like Corey' _"Nice to meet you Laney, maybe we can hang out sometime." He said leaving. "It's always nice to meet a girl like you." "Like me? You mean like a boy?" I asked a bit angry. "Like a boy?*chuckles* What do you mean? It's evident that you're a girl. I mean someone who can fight for themselves." And with that he left.

I felt how my cheeks started to heat up but then I heard the door. "Who was that guy?" I heard Corey say, with... Angry? No, no way.

Corey's POV:(Meanwhile Anubis is arriving the garage)

I was with Kin and Kon in the kitchen making lemonade when I heard Lanes playing the bass. It was a beautiful melody. I looked to the door wanting to go and join Lanes. "Corey!" Kin yelled."What?!" I shouted. "I asked you if you want ice with your lemonade." "Um, yeah sure" I said. "Are you ok? You look like you were in another planet." Kon asked. "Yeah." Suddenly Laney stopped playing. "Um, I'm going to ask Lanes if she wants ice." I said and went to the garage. But when I was about to enter I heard Laney talking to someone, a boy to be exact... I opened the door just to see enough. The black haired boy was very close to my Lanes, yes MY LANES I have a major crush on her but I can't tell her. What if she leave the band and leave me? So I decided to be the one-night stand kind of guy. The boy was talking to Laney and she had a small blush on her cheeks. Then he started to leave. _'Finally' _I thought but then Laney grabbed his shoulder, she looked offended. _'Why is he still in my garage?!'_ Laney picked up her bass and started playing really good. I felt proud of her, she became a great bassist, the best one that I know. Then the boy approached and took Laney's instrument and started playing. I almost laughed, he was nothing compared to Lanes. When he finished they talked a bit more, for a moment she looked angry but then she started to blush. Finally he left. "Who was that guy?" I asked.

She looked at me. "The frontman of the new band" She answered. "What was he doing here?" My voice increased a little. She thought some time about it. "Honestly, I don't know." "Ok... Wanna practice?" She nodded and started playing, but it looked like she was in some kind of thought. Kin and Kon entered and joined us.

(Who's that guy transition)

The twins left early because they had a family reunion. Laney was packing her bass. "You got plans for tonight Core?" She asked not looking at me. "I'm going to a party at Nick Mallory's place wanna go?" "I don't know..." She said now leaving. It was dark outside and for some reason I didn't want Laney going to her home all by herself. "I don't feel like going." She said. "Go and have all the fun you want, but make sure that you can come back for band practice tomorrow." She teased, but it sounded like she was serious. "Come on Lanes, you know you want to go." I insisted, Laney shook her head. "I'm going to head home now ok?" She said. "Sure you don't want me to take you home?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. What's the worst thing that can happen?" _'There's many things...' _"Ok... Bye Lanes" She smiled and left the garage. "Bye Core" She said. And she was gone. I had a bad feeling about her going all alone, so I decided to follow her.

Everything was ok almost all the way to her home, then her phone ringed and she stopped to answer it. Then I saw three guy getting out of a black van and walking towards Laney. One of them was the black hair boy from before, next to him was a brown haired boy and then a silver hair boy. Laney looked at them but didn't tried to escape, instead she greeted them with a smile. It looked like she knew two of them. "We're heading to a party, feel like going?" The brown haired boy asked. _'Why are they asking Lanes to the party? She just met them.' _"No thanks, I'm going home." She answered. "Well then, you guys go ahead I'll accompany Laney to her home." The guy from before said. I felt my blood boiling, there was no way I could let Laney go alone with this guy in the middle of the night. "I'm pretty sure that I can go alone." Lanes said. "I know that, but just to make sure." "I'm fine" She stated. "I know, so I'm just going to walk beside you." Laney frowned and sighed. "Whatever. Bye guys." She said and started walking again, but with the boy.

I had to do something. What if he try to make a move on her? I know this kind of guy, always take advantage of girls. I felt like my stomach was spinning around, the only idea of him and... _'Snap out of it Corey! Laney is not that kind of girl! You're overreacting!' _They arrived her home, Laney said something and he smiled, but then he whispered something to her ear and she blushed. _'God damnit!' _He kissed her cheek and left. Then Laney entered her home. I sighed, I just decided to go to the party.

Laney's POV:

_"Next time let me accompany you, because if something happens to you the world would lose a wonderful person" He whispered to my ear._

I sat down in my bed looking to the window. _'Why does he treat me like that? We just met' _I asked myself. "Guess I'll never know..." Corey should be in that party hooking up with some random girl... I felt how tears started to drop. I lie down and slowly I felt asleep.

**TAK, TAK, TAK.**

I opened my eyes with some noise in my window. I growled and opened it. Anubis was smiling "I woke you up?" He said, I looked at the clock, it was 2:30 am. "Why are you here? What about the party?" I asked he shrugged. "Nah, too many easy girls. Can I come in?" He asked. "Don't you have a home?" "Come on, you're way more fun than my house" He teased. I didn't know what to do, but I have 17 I can take care of myself. "Coming." I said. I went downstairs and opened the door, he walked in. "Where are your parents?" He asked. "They're not in town." "So you're all by yourself?" He asked and I saw something in his eyes, he was concerned? "Yeah, but it's not a big deal." "But you don't have anyone to accompany you in the night?" "No..." I answered. I lead him towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of sodas and gave him one. "So you left the party." I said trying to change subject, he nodded. "Don't get me wrong but I didn't feel like getting a easy girl, it's not fun." "And you came here..." I said confused. "We're new in Paceville and the only person I know is you, so I told myself why not?" He smiled, I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's almost 3 am" I growled. "I know, but my band are still in the party and I need to wait them." "The only reason that I let you be here is because you're new here and you seem friendly." I warned. "Well thank you." He said imitating a British accent. I smiled. "You seem friendly too" He said with a smile. I yawned. "You're tired." He said, and took me to the living room and we sat down on the couch. "My friends should be near, can I stay until that?" I nodded. I didn't notice, but I fell asleep.

(What the hell happened transition)

I woke up, I felt warm, my pillow was moving. I looked up and almost jumped. Anubis was sleeping at my side, he opened one eye and smiled. "Morning." He said. I quickly stood up. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked angry and confused. "Well, *yawn* you fell asleep and a thought that a lady shouldn't be all alone." "I told you I can take care of myself" I hissed. "Hey, I know that. But I didn't want to carry you to your room, because I know that you would get mad at me." He stated. _'Why does he care anyway?.. Well, he tried...' _I sighed. "Ok... I forgive you, but don't do it again." He smiled and got up. "You bet. Hey do you want to hang out with my band later?" "Sure, what can happen?" I agreed, I didn't have anything to do after band practice anyway. "Cool, see you later Laney." And he left.

I sighed and went upstairs to get ready.

Corey's POV:

The party was ok, but I went home early. The next morning I decided to go to Laney's place to get her to band practice. But in my way there I saw the boy from yesterday leaving her house with a smile in his face. _'Oh no...' _I quickly ran to her door and knocked it. After a few minutes Laney opened. "Hi Core." She greeted. "What are you doing here?" "I came to get you to the band practice." I answered. "Oh, cool. I'm going." She went back inside and after a while she came out. "Let's go." We started to walk. I looked at her, she seem lost in a thought I decided to ask. "Hey Lanes?" She looked at me. "In my way to your home I saw the frontman of that new band getting out of your house." Her eyes went wide. "Yeah he came last night. But we felt asleep... On the couch!" She quickly added. Something was wrong. "But why?" She waited for a little looked away. "I don't know."

We arrived to the garage and the twins were there. Kin was building a machine (Don't ask) and Kon was eating some cheese fingers. "Hey guys!" Said Kin. "Hey guys." I greeted. "So Corey how was the party, any luck?" He teased. "Nah, it was ok, but a bit boring for me." "And the girls?" Kon said. "Fine I guess, but enough about me, let's start!" I grabbed my guitar. "Count on us Kon!"I shouted. "1...2...3"

(Awesome practice transition)

We finished practicing and now we were chilling in the couch. The twins started to play some video games and Lanes was just watching them, after she checked her phone and stood up. "Where are you going Lanes?" I asked. "I'm going home, I'm tired." She answered without looking at me. I could tell she was lying, she was my best friend, I know her too well to let that pass. "Lanes, you can tell me everything." "I know Core." She said with a sigh. "Is there something bothering you Lanes?" Now I know that something is wrong. "I'm fine Core." She started to leave. "Bye guys." Sha said and left.

Laney's POV:

I wasn't fine. Corey is so oblivious! He doesn't know how much his "casual encounters" with other girls hurt me. My wrists ached so I stopped to see them. I lifted up my sleeve and watched carefully. "And you told me that you can take care of yourself uh?" A familiar voice said. Anubis. "I- I... Ok you got me... Now what?" He walked to me. "Just don't do that again." "Or what?" I snapped. "Or I will be visiting you more often." I frowned. "Why do you care?" He chuckled. "You don't remember me do you? I'm Walter Olster." Then it hit me.

_Flashback: General POV_

_A 13 year old Laney Penn was with the gang in the garage. It was hot so they decided to send someone to buy sodas. By a game of rock, paper, scissor Laney went to the shop. In the way there she saw three boys punching an other boy. The boy was black haired and had onyx eyes and had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why are you crying big baby? Call your mommy to come and help you. Wait a minute, you don't have one!" The group started laughing. Laney filled with anger ran to them. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She yelled. "Or what boy-girl?" The same boy said. She punched him in the nose, making this boy to fall. "Or that." She stated. The three boy escaped and Laney helped the raven hair boy to get on his feet._

_"Th-Thanks." He said. "Don't worry. Are you ok?" Laney asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what is their problem... You're pretty strong." "I make sure that I can take care of myself." She smiled. "Why did you help me? I mean you don't know me..." "That doesn't mean that I can't help you. My name's Laney." The boy smiled. "My name is Walter Olster... Again thanks." She smiled and remembered that she needed to go and buy sodas. "You're welcome, but I need to go." He gave her a necklace. It was not much just a chain but it had a anj(egyptian symbol) pendant. "This is for helping me... I hope that I can meet you again." And with that he left._

_End of flashback._

Since then I didn't take out that necklace. "Walter?" _'How did I miss that?' _"It's been a long time Laney." He smiled. "How didn't I notice that it was you?" I said happily. "Now you know why I care about you, you saved me once." His eyes were full with worry. "I... Don't know what to say... I... I'm fine..." He took my hand. "No you're not. Look at you, sad, and cutting yourself. Let me help you, please." I shook my head. "Look, just let me spend the night in your house. Just to make sure that you're ok." I knew that I wasn't going to win so I just nodded. He didn't know about my cuts on my waist but it looked like he had some idea. But he smiled. "Cool, so wanna go to the park?"He asked. "Yeah, that sounds great..." "Let's go then."

**Heeey feryaylove here! so this is my first fanfiction and as you can see english is not my native language, so I may have a lot of grammatical mistakes but I'll get better!**

**So this is the first chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why didn't you tell me?

I don't own Grojband

Laney's POV:

We were in the park beside a tree. "I still can't belive it." I said. "I know, but when we were succesful in other places I decided to come and visit you." "But why me? I bet that there are many girls after you" He looked up with a smile. "Because after that day I always wanted to meet you again, but you later became famous so I didn't have the courage..." Did he just blushed a little? "You don't look like someone who can't talk to a girl." "I'm not! I mean that you were special to me... You showed me how you can live without fear." Now I was blushing._ '__He's sweet.'_ A voice told me, and I knew it was right, but then a question popped in my mind."Hey, how did this 'Anubis' thing came up?" "Well, after you helped me I decided to stop being afraid of everything. So I changed my name to Anubis, the new me..." Something was missing. "But why Anubis?" He looked sad for a minute. "Well my mom loved egyptian things and always talked about that, but when I was 11 she... Died in a car accident. So, when I changed my name I wanted something that people remember and told my self why not Anubis? Is the god of death and a jackal what can be scarier than that?" I felt bad for asking such a personal question. "I'm sorry..." I said. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, you didn't know." "So, you're a bad boy now?" "Not a bad boy, just you don't want mess around with me." I looked at him and laughed a little. "So I should back off?" I said with a smile. "Nah, just remember I know how to hide a body." He whispered as he got closer to me. "Oh really?" I said. Then my phone rang I answered "Hello?" "Lanes! We have band practice now!" Corey shouted. "But didn't we just had a band practice before?" I asked. "Yeah, but I got us a gig!" I couldn't help but to smile. "Cool Core but..." I looked at Walter and he mouthed 'go'. "But what?" Corey asked. "Nothing, I'm on my way." I said and hung up. "Sorry Anubis I have to go." I told him. "Hey, call me Walter. But only you." I felt my cheeks heating up. "Ok, bye." I said and left.

Corey's POV:

Awesome! Finally a gig! I ran down stairs towards the garage. I picked up my guitar and started playing. I thought about Lanes and that Anubis guy. I didn't like it at all, I mean they only know each other for a couple of days and he spends the night in her house? I have to keep an eye on him. I can't let him hurt Lanes.

The garage doors opened, the twins entered. "Hi guys!" I greeted. "Hello Corey." Kin said with a serious tone. I looked at him confused. Kon just went to the stage. "Umm... Kin? Are you ok?" I asked. "I need to talk to you about Laney. I saw her with the frontman of the new band together in the park." He told me. I felt anger inside me but ¿Why is Kin so angry about it? "So?" I asked. He looked at me like the answer was simple. "They're looking for a new bassist don't they? And Laney is..." My eyes went wide. "The best bassist around!" I shouted. Kin nodded, I started to walk around. "What if she joins their band?" "I don't know, and to avoid that we need to talk to her." I nodded, just then Laney arrived. "Sup guys." She said. I pointed to the couch, she looked at me confused and sat down. "Lanes, we need to ask you something." "Ok... Go ahead..." She said nervous. "I...We don't want you hanging out with the other band." I said. Her face changed from confused to anger. "And why is that?" She asked. "Um... Well... We don't want you-" She cut me off. "We? You mean Kin, Kon and you?" "Well, yeah." I answered. _'This is bad, really bad.' _I told myself. "And my opinion doesn't count? You can't tell me what to do." She said looking directly to my eyes. "It's not good for you going out with random people." Now she was pissed. "Are you going to tell me to not go out with random people. YOU?" She raised her voice. "You, especially YOU can't tell me who to be with!" She shouted and ran away. I kicked the couch frustrated. _'Well done Corey!' _"God dammit!"

Laney's POV:

Tears are rolling down my cheeks. I'm running as fast as I could. But suddenly I fell off.

I couldn't take it anymore. _'How dare he!' _I hid my head between my knees. I cried, just cried. When I stopped I looked around, I had no idea where I was. I looked at my phone, it was about to run out of battery. I growled and looked around again. I got up and walked, I was completely lost. I picked up my phone and search for Walter's number. I couldn't call Corey, neither Kin and Kon, so the only person left is Walter. "Hello?" He asked. "Walter? It's Laney." I answered. "Laney? What's wrong?" "I'm kind of lost, and my phone is running out of battery so, yeah, I need help." "Ok, do you know in what street you are?" He asked, I searched for a signal. "Fourth and three-quarters avenue" "Ok I'm on my way." He hung up. I sighed in relief. Just a minute after my mobile died.

(Laney is sad transition)

After twenty minutes I heard a motor getting closer. A black motorbike stopped in front of me. Walter got off his bike and walked towards me. "Are you ok?" He asked with worry. "Yeah, thanks." I hugged him. Then he spoke. "Let's go to my place." He said, my eyes went wide. "What?" "My house is far closer than yours, and you're clearly not in condition to be alone. I already talked to my dad, he'll be pleased to meet you." I thought for a moment. He was right, and for some reason I didn't feel like he was lying to me I nodded. "Ok." "Cool, come on my dad made pizza." I looked to the sky, it was getting dark. "What hour is it?" I asked. "Umm... About 9 o'clock." He said as he climbed on his bike. I sat behind him and put my arms around his waist. He turned on the bike and we started the way towards his house.

One word to describe his house, HUGE! It was a german like house. The walls were traditional bricks painted gray. The garden was like a jungle, there was many types of plants, some of them were completely unknown to me.

Walter parked his bike and we walked to the entrance. He knocked the door and a man opened it. "Hi dad, this is Laney. Laney, my dad." He introduced us. But, if you ask me, his dad didn't looked at all like him.

His dad was a tall muscular man, he was blonde, and had golden eyes. He looked like someone who liked to have fun, but also someone who is serious when is needed. He took my hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Come in!" Walter took me to the dinning room and we sat down. Walter's dad came in with a pizza. "There you go kids. Enjoy!" He said as he went back to the kitchen. We started eating. "Your dad looks like a good man." I said. "Yeah, I can't ask for more." I smiled, but he looked at my like he was waiting for something. "Something wrong?" I asked. "Well, I was going to ask you what were you doing lost, alone and crying?" "How do you know that I was crying?" I asked curiously. "Well, your voice was trembling when you called me and your eyes were still red from crying. But why?" He explained eating the last piece of his part of the pizza. "I... Don't want to talk about it..." I said. My eyes started to fill with tears, he put his hand over mine. "Ok, I won't bother you anymore, but if you want to talk remember that I'm here for you." I smiled and yawned. "Let's go up stairs, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in a sleeping bag." I shook my head. "No, is your house, I'll sleep in the bag." "What kind of men would I be if I let a lady sleep on the floor? No way." I sighed.

We went upstairs discussing about who will sleep on the floor, but Walter insisted. After half an hour I finally accepted to sleep in his bed. He smiled satisfied.

His bedroom had the walls painted gray and were covered with papers with lyrics and some posters of different bands (including Grojband). He entered with some clothes for me and showed me where was the bathroom. I changed into his clothes, his clothes were too big for me, but I felt comfortable. I walked back to the room and he smiled. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." I lied down and slowly I fell asleep.

(Walter is sweet transition)

Corey's POV:

I couldn't sleep, not after what happened with Laney. I tried to call her, and I sent messages to her phone, but she didn't answer me. I was getting worried, I even called Kin and Kon, but they didn't found her too. I went to the kitchen for a glass of water. I passed Trina's room, witch was empty since Trina went to college. I looked at the clock on the wall. 12:30 pm. _'Where is Lanes?' _I asked myself. I went to my room and tried to sleep. Eventually, I felt like everything went black.

I woke up at 9:30 am. My phone was ringing I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" "Corey Riffin?" A male voice asked. "Yeah... Who is this?" I asked confused. "Call me Anubis. I call you to talk about Laney." He said, my eyes went wide. "Where is she?!" I shouted. "Hey, chill out man, she's fine. But yesterday she wasn't" I sighed. "She didn't talk about it, but I have a feeling that it has something with you." He said now serious. "It's not your business." "Listen up Riffin, she called me last night crying and lost and asked me to pick her up. I care about her, and I won't let you hurt her." I was furious. "Stay away from Laney." I threatened. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Look I'm not saying that you can't be with her, but I don't want to see her crying because of you." He hung up. I stood there speechless. Lanes was crying alone and lost? What did I said yesterday that made her so sad?

(Corey doesn't know anything transition)

Laney's POV:

I opened my eyes, someone was playing music. I slowly walked following the music, until I reached a room with the door half closed. Walter was playing the guitar and singing.

**(This song is called "Show you how to love" by Pentatonix, it actually does not have a guitar in it, but you can imagine that it does have one)**

**This girl's got me falling in love**  
**And out of my mind**  
**My heart is racing, I'm out of breath**  
**And I'm wasting my time**  
**She's looking at me like she's never seen me running round her head, oh yeah**  
**So will you dance with me,**  
**Or do I have to show you how to love instead?**

His voice was awesome, I just stood there wanting to listen more.

**So let me show you how to love**

**So let me show you how to love**  
**So let me show you how to love**  
**So let me show you how to love**

He was so concentrated in his music, he reminded me of Corey, but he writes his own lyrics.

**Gimme one chance and I promise that I'll show you the way, oooh**  
**I'll take you far from here and show you how the night turns to day**  
**I can love you better than that other guy who broke your heart**  
**Tell me, tell me, do you love me baby?**  
**This party's about to start, start, start, start**

There was so much emotion in the song, and for some reason I felt like he was singing for me.

**So let me show you how to love**  
**So let me show you how to love**  
**This party's about to start**  
**Start, start, start**  
**This party's about to start**

He finished and looked at me. "Did you like it?" I blushed like crazy. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to interfere." I said looking away. "I don't care, I hope you liked it." He said standing up. "Yeah, did you write this song?" I asked. "Yes, I write almost all the songs of my band. But we could really use some feminine voice, want to try?" I got nervous. "What kind of song can I sing?" He looked around and grabbed a piece of paper. "Can you sing this, this and... This part?" He pointed me a few parts of the song I nodded.

**(This is another song from Pentatonix and it's called "Natural disaster")**

**LANEY: My heart was blowing in the hurricanes,  
My heart was blowing in your love, in your love  
My heart was flying in tornadoes,  
My heart was flying in your love, in your love**

**ANUBIS: You see, I tried. Baby, oh, did I try?**  
**The more I get closer to you**  
**The more I know you just won't do**  
**You see, I tried, girl, you know I tried (oh, I tried)**

**BOTH: But you're a natural disaster, you're a natural disaster**

**Oh whoa oh**

**LANEY: My mind was frozen in the blizzards,**  
**My mind was frozen in your love, in your love**  
**My mind was burnin' in the (wild fire),**  
**My mind was burnin' in your love, in your love**

**ANUBIS: You see, I tried. Baby, you know I tried**  
**But, girl, I hate myself when you're near**  
**Honey, get up and get out of here**  
**You see, I tried. Darling, did I try? (oh, I tried)**

**BOTH: But you're a natural disaster, you're a natural disaster**

**BOTH: My body was shaking in your earthquakes,**  
**You had my body quaking (in your love) from your love (oh, in your love)**  
**My life was drowning in tsunamis,**  
**You pulled me under baby (in your love) with your love, (oh, in your love) with your love**

**BOTH: I'm telling you I tried. Did I ever try?**  
**But in the end I'm broken and hurt**  
**Now I know it'd never work**  
**You see, I tried. Honey, oh, did I try? (oh I tried)**

**LANEY: My soul–it died in Armageddon,**  
**My soul–it died from your love, from your love**  
**You're bringin' these plagues on me,**  
**You brought me to my knees from your love, from your love**

**ANUBIS:You see, I tried. Lord, did I try?**  
**But, girl, you're rainin' hell on my earth,**  
**I pray to heaven if I'm real worth**  
**You see, I tried. Baby, did I try? (oh, I tried)**

**BOTH:But you're a natural disaster, you're a natural disaster,**  
**You're a natural disaster,**

**ANUBIS: you're a natural disaster**

He just stared at me, mouth open. "What?" I asked. "You have an AMAZING voice!" I blushed. "Thanks." "Why don't you sing in Grojband?" He asked, actually I sang in Grojband's gigs a couple of times, but it's not a big deal. "I don't know..." "Well you should talk to them, they're missing a lot." I smiled, with him I almost forgot about Corey.

Maybe I should move on...

**Heey feryaylove here! First of all I want to thank you for your support, you don't know how much that means to me :) **

**What will Laney do? Who will she choose?**

**Also I'm open to new ideas. Next chapter we will know more about the new band, please give me cool names for the band.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Whaat?

I don't own Grojband

Laney's POV:

Walter gave me some new clothes. While I was changing I heard the door bell, I exited the bathroom and walked downstairs, Walter was talking with Joshua (The silver hair boy), and Daniel (The brown hair boy). They saw me and smiled. "Hey Laney!" Dan said. I yawned. "Hi guys." Joshua looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing here so early Lanes?" He asked, I froze at the nickname, but I shook my head and smiled. "Long story." I said. Walter laughed, and let them inside. "So, what are you guys doing here so early?" "Well... We just came here to tell you that... We got a gig!" Walter smiled. "Awesome!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, but we have a problem..." Joshua, told them in a very familiar tone. "We need a bassist." For a second I heard 'We need lyrics', I smiled a little. "Yeah, that is a problem..." Walter mumbled, then he looked at me. "I can't, Wal- Anubis. I'm in Grojband." I told him. "It'll just one time, please..." He pleaded. I sighed, I'm angry with Corey, but I can't do this to him on his back. "I'll ask Corey." I said. Walter smiled. "Great! you can use my phone." He handed me his phone. I dialed Corey's number._  
_

"Hello?" He asked. "Hey Core." I said. "Lanes! Where are you? Are you ok?" I sighed. "Yeah Core I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something." I told him. "What?" "The 'Deep eyes of the nilo'(The band name) got a gig, but they need a bassist... So I thought that I can help them..." He muttered something under his breath. "I don't think that is a good idea..." He said. "But it's just this time, they need help. We don't want them acting like the Newmans because we didn't help them do we?" I asked, Walter smiled and mouthed 'Nice'. Dan was almost dancing of happiness and Josh just smiled. Corey sighed. "Ok, but just this time ok?" "Thanks! Bye Core." I hung up. Dan ran and hugged me. "Smooth Daniel, very smooth..." The silver hair boy said. Walter laughed. "Well then, we have a temporal bassist, happy Mr. We-Have-A-Problem?" Walter told Josh. "Very. Now let's practice."

We went to the practice room and grabbed our instrument. Walter picked up a black with red guitar, Josh sat behind the drums, Dan walked towards his keyboard and I grabbed a blue with green flowers bass. Walter handed me some lyrics. "I hope you can play without practicing before." He said playfully. "Please, give me a challenge." I told them.

"Count on us Josh!" Anubis said. "1,2,3,4..."

**(This song is "Lollipop" by Mika)**

**What's the big idea?  
Yo, Mika!  
I said sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
I said sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Oh, loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Loves gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Loves gonna get you down.**

**I went walking with my momma one day**  
**When she warned me what people say**  
**Live your life until love is found**  
**'Cause loves gonna get you down.**  
**Take a look at the girl next door**  
**She's a player and a downright bore**  
**Jesus loves her but she wants more**  
**Oh, bad girls get you down.**

**Sing it!**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down**  
**Say love, say love**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down.**  
**Say love, say love**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down.**

**Mama told me what I should know**  
**Too much candy gonna rot your soul**  
**If she loves you let her go**  
**'Cause love only gets you down.**  
**Take a look at a boy like me**  
**Never stood on my own two feet**  
**Now I'm blue as I can be**  
**Oh, love only got me down.**

**Sing it!**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down**  
**Say love, say love**  
**Oh loves gonna get you down**  
**Say love, say love**  
**Oh loves gonna get you down.**

**I was walking with my momma one day**  
**When she warned me what people say**  
**Live your life until love is found**  
**Or loves gonna get you down.**

**Sing it!**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**Loves gonna get you down**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down**  
**Say love, say love**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down**  
**Say love, say love**  
**Oh, loves gonna get you down.**

**Mama told me what I should know**  
**Too much candy gonna rot your soul**  
**If she loves you let her go**  
**'Cause love only gets you down.**

**Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop**  
**Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**oh loves gonna get you down**  
**Sucking too hard on your lollipop**  
**oh loves gonna get you down**

We finished the song, Dan screamed a 'Yeah!' and I laughed. "Not that bad Laney, not that bad." Josh said. "Not that bad? That was awesome!" Dan exclaimed. "You're just what we needed." Walter said to me. "Thanks guys, but I just played the bass it's not a big deal." "Laney, every instrument is important in a band. Without any of them music is incomplete." Dan explained. I looked at him, I've never heard him talking so serious, but his smile came back soon. "That was deep." I said. Josh and Walter nodded. "It happens sometimes." Josh said. "Who wants waffles!" Walter's dad shouted. In a blink Dan was gone and Josh sighed and left saying. "If I don't stop him he'll pass out before we say waffles." I laughed.

I felt very comfortable with them, like when I'm with my band. But there was a difference, they treated me like a girl. You may think that it's not a big deal but when you live 17 years with everyone saying that you're a boy you'll get it. Walter walked towards to me. "You were great." He said. "I hope so, I mean I need to be at your level don't I?" I told him. He smiled. "Belive me, you're at our level. Now, do you want breakfast?" I nodded and exited the room with Walter behind.

"He already ate like 5 waffles." Josh told us while we were looking at Dan. "How can he eat so much and be so thin at the same time?" I asked. Walter and Josh shrugged. "It's a mystery." We sat down and started eating.

Corey's POV:

This can't be happening, Lanes is mad with me and she is with another band! Where is she anyway?

I called Kin and Kon. They arrived after half an hour, I explained them the situation. Kin started thinking. "Well, if Laney called Anubis and she's not at her home. Counting that she was angry with us, so knowing her she is probably somewhere away from us. So I must say that she's at Anubis's home." "What?! No she can't be in his place! What if he takes advantage of her?!" I started to get nervous. "I think Laney can take care of herself..." Kon said. "I trust her, the problem is Anubis." I said with anger. "Corey, we're not 13 anymore. We can't protect Laney, it's her life." Kin said. "But..." I had no words. I knew they were right, who am I to tell her what to do with her life? I can't control her... But I can protect her, she's my best friend, one of the most important person in my life, I won't lose her. "Where does Anubis live?" "Already searched, but there isn't any information about someone called Anubis. He must have another name." I was confused. "Why would he change his name?" I gasped. "Maybe he's a criminal! Maybe he killed someone! Maybe-" Kin cut me off. "I don't think that he's a murderer." Kon nodded. "Why don't we just practice, you need to relax a little." I sighed and grabbed my guitar.

(Corey is jealous transition)

We stopped practicing when the garage door opened. Laney looked around searching for something. I ran to her. "Lanes! Where were you? Are you ok?" I asked. She didn't look at me. "I was at Anubis's place." My eyes went wide. Kin gave me a I-told-you-so look. "I'm looking for my bass, have you seen it?" She asked, still not looking at me. I searched the instrument, picked it up and gave it to her. "Thanks, Corey." She said. _'Corey? Since when she calls me like that?' _"Ummm... Lanes... I wanted to... apologize about yesterday..." I said. "It's ok..." She said turning away, I stopped her by holding her arm. "Wait Lanes, are you ok?" She just nodded. "I'm fine, I'll be going now..." She walked towards the street, Anubis and his band mates were waiting for her each one on a motorcycle. She sat down behind Anubis and they left.

I sighed, I felt like I lost her, for good. But I can't give up on her. "We need to get her back." Kin walked to my side. "I agree, but we need a plan..." Kon nodded. I thought for a minute and then something came up. A smile crossed my face. "I got a crazy plan that just might work." I said.

Laney's POV:

I had no idea where were we going but I didn't felt like staying alone at home or stay with my band. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Well, we usually go to the gym. Do you mind?" He asked. I have to admit that he said it with a cute tone. "Not at all."

We arrived to the gym. It wasn't like the one where I played with Grojband. This was smaller, there were many teens about my age and higher. We entered, the room was filled with wights and bars on the roof. Everyone looked at us.

"Ready?" Dan asked. "I'm going to win this time." Josh said. "What are you going to do?" I asked. Dan looked at me and smiled. "Great we have a referee!" He exclaimed. "For what?" I repeated. "For a contest, the one who does more push ups in the bar up there wins!" Walter said. I smiled, this was going to be fun. "I'm in!" A boy shouted. "Me too!" Another said.

At least 10 more guys joined the contest. They climbed the bar. "Well then. They one who stays last wins!" I said. Everyone cheered. "1...2...GO!" I shouted and they started.

Slowly, they started to lose. The two left were Walter and Josh. But then Joshua lost. "And the winner is Anubis!" I announced. The crowd went wild. Walter took off his shirt, I blushed, but it soon fade out when a bunch of girls approached him. 'Why do I feel this way?' I asked myself. I walked outside. I didn't want to fall again in the impossible love. I sat down on a bench and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Walter smiled at me. "Hey, why did you leave?" He asked. I fake a smile. "Too many people. And I didn't want to interfere your luck with the girls." I said without looking at him. "I don't need them, I have someone else." He said sitting by my side. "Who is the lucky girl?" I asked, not very interested. He laughed. "Well, she is an amazing girl, smart, beautiful and someone who can take care of herself." He said. I was still looking somewhere else. "She sounds like fun. What are you doing here, when you can be with her?" I asked. He shook his head. "Are you serious?" He asked annoyed. I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "I guess that I have to show you." He said. I was confused. "What-" He cut me off kissing me on the lips. At first I was surprised but I decided to enjoy the moment. It was just a soft and gentle kiss, but it was enough to make me melt into his arms. Then he broke the kiss and smiled. "Do you understand now?" He asked. I was blushing like crazy. "Yeah..." I said. "We don't have to go there again, if you want we can go somewhere else." I moved my hair behind my ear shyly. "I don't know." "Are you ok? I didn't want to bother you... I just couldn't help it..." I smiled. _'It actually felt nice...'_ I thought._ 'Maybe, there is someone who will finally notice me...' _"Don't worry..." I said. He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Just, let me try something..." I said. I kissed him softly, first he didn't move, but then he started to return the kiss. When we broke the kiss I smiled and looked into his raven black eyes. They were so deep and mysterious, I could stare at them all day. He smiled again. "If you want to try that again..." He teased. "Don't push your luck." I said. He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up as well. "So, Laney... Ummm... Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked nervously. I kissed his cheek. "I'd love to." I whispered. He sighed in relief with a big smile. "Great, how about tonight?" "Sounds great." I said.

He took me home. I went towards my room, I went to my closet searching for something to use for the date. I blushed at the idea of going on a date. After an hour I selected some jeans and a short white top that ended on my belly bottom with short combat boots. I yawned. I set an alarm for two hours later, and got some sleep.

(They finally kissed transition)

The alarm rang, I growled and got up. It was 15:38. _'Maybe I should have some lunch.' _I thought. I went down stairs and my phone rang. "Hello?" "Miss Penn?" A lady asked. "Yeah." "I'm Roxanne Levaske. I just wanted to call because I heard you and a couple of bands where you performance. And I like what I see, so I would like to meet you." I almost fainted. Roxanne, from the well known Levaske records wants to meet me! "Great! I mean... Yeah it would be nice." I 'calmly' said. "Perfect, meet me this saturday at the 'Magician restaurant of wanders' at 11:30 am." "Ok..." I said, she hung up. I jumped in happiness, I couldn't wait for telling Walter and Corey. But I had a lot pf time to kill, so I picked a book and started reading.

Corey's POV:

I got the twins to spy on Anubis, while I went to Laney's home. I knocked the door. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey Core, come in." She said. _'She is happier that I_ thought' She took me to her living room, ans sat down on the couch. "You have no idea about who called me before." She said happily. "Who?" I asked. "Roxanne Levaske." My eyes went wide. "What did she told you?" I asked. "She wants to meet me this saturday." She said. I hugged her. "That's great Lanes! I'm so proud of you!" She smiled. "Maybe she wants to talk about Grojband that would be awesome." "Are you kidding? I'm sure that she wants to talk about you!" My phone rang. "I have answer" I told her, she nodded. I went to the kitchen.

"Kin, tell me." I said. "I'm afraid to have bad news, Anubis asked Laney on a date and she said yes." "What?! He is taking my Lanes to a date?" I said furious. "Your Lanes?" I could hear his smile. "My Lanes, our Lanes it's the same..." I quickly corrected. "Ok, whatever. But what are we going to do?" I asked. "apparently we can't do anything. I think we have to wait and see." He said. I sighed. "Ok, we'll do that. Meet you guys at the garage later." I answered and hung up. I walked back to Laney. "So how did the band practice went today?" I asked her. "Pretty well actually. They are not bad." She answered. "Good." I said. "Are you ok?" She asked. "No! I'm fine, I've never been better!" I answered nervously. "Sorry Lanes I have to go." I said. "Where?" "To... The library!" I mentally slapped myself after that. "The library?" She asked sarcastically. "Well... Yeah! The library." I said. "Of course Core, you can go to the library." She said as she walked towards the door and opened it. "Bye Lanes." I said. "Bye Core good luck with the library." She closed the door.

_'Ok Corey, a change of plans. Tomorrow the operation "Get Lanes back, and take her away from the new band and make sure that she'll be safe from them." Will start._

Laney's POV:

To the library? Yeah, sure. He's up to something. But I decided to ignore it and get ready for my date.

(19:46 pm)

The door bell rang. I went downstairs and opened it. Outside Walter was smiling. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and black trainers. "You look beautiful. As always." He commented then he kissed my cheek, I blushed. "Ready to go?" He asked. "Of course." I answered. He took my hand and we walked to his motorcycle.

He rode until we arrived to a restaurant. We walked inside, it wasn't fancy, but also not simple as a McDonnald. It was perfect.

We sat down and the waiter brought us the menus. "You like this place?" He asked. "It's awesome, but I've never heard about this place before. "Well here in USA this place is new, but in London is a total hit." He said smiling. "Really? Well, I like this place." "Good to hear that." He said. He looked at me like if I wasn't telling him something. "What?" "Something happened to you." I looked at him surprised, how did he know? "Well, someone called me today..." I said smiling. "Are you going to tell me?" "Do you know Roxanne Levaske?" His eyes went wide. "She wants to meet me this saturday." "Laney that's awesome!" He said and took my hand. "I told you, you're a great artist."

For the rest of the night we got to know each other. He told me about his past, and how he started the band. Turns out that they didn't start like a band, instead they were a gang that helped young kids who were attacked by other people. After he took me home.

"I had fun." I said smiling. "I'm glad to hear that. Me too." He said and kissed me passionately. I was surprised at first but I kissed him back. We broke apart when air became necessary. Our faces were only a few inches away from each other. Suddenly it started to rain. Walter smiled, he put his arms on my waist and I put mine around his neck. "I couldn't help it." He said, I smiled and kissed him. He took a few steps until my back was against the wall. Normally I would have kicked him for doing that, but something stopped me, it was not him it was something inside me. I broke apart this time. "It's kind of late, and I don't want you to get wet or hurt because of the rain." I said concerned. "You want me to stay here?" He asked playfully. "Well yeah." I opened the door. He came in. We walked to the living room. "Don't you have to call your father?" I asked. "No, he is used to it."Sitting down. I didn't dare to ask about it. I brought two sodas. I yawned. "It's late, you should go to sleep. I'll sleep here." He said. I shook my head. "You won't sleep on the couch again. I'll sleep here." He laughed. "You're completely crazy if you think that I'll let you sleep here." He said. I was going to say something but he picked me up bridal style and went upstairs.

I'm glad that I changed my room years ago. Now my room was like the room of a normal person, not a princess. The walls were purple and there was some posters. He put me down. "Now, you'll sleep here." He said. I crossed my arms over my chest. "No." I said. He took a step closer. "You'll sleep here or else." I took a step closer. "Or what?" I asked. He smiled. "Or this." He started tickling me. "Stop!" I said between laughing. "You'll let me sleep on the couch?" "Never." I said. "Ok then." He continued. I sat down on my bed trying to fight him, but it was impossible. "I... won't... give up..." I said hardly breathing. "I already won." He smiled and started walking away with an over reacted evil laughter. I took his arm and sat him down beside me. "No you didn't." I said. "Look, I just want you to sleep comfortable." He said softly. He sounded so worry that I almost said yes, but I remembered that he couldn't win. "Ok, then. It's obvious that both of us won't gie up so what about a little contest?" I said, he looked at me interested. "The one who falls asleep first sleeps here." I said. "Challenge accepted." He said.

He hugged me, I yawned. "You're a cheater." I growled, but I got myself comfortable. _'If I'm not going to win, at least I'll get a good sleep.' _I told myself. He kissed my forehead. I slowly fell asleep.

(Walter won transition)

I woke up with a familiar warm feeling. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, yes covered with my sheets and beside me was Walter sleeping. I looked at him. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ But I realized that I lost the contest, why was he here? I decided to ignore it. I hugged him and closed my eyes again. Then I felt how he moved. I groaned. "Good morning sleepy head." He said. "Sleeping." I mumbled. "It's late Laney, time to get up." He said. "No, too early." I said hiding my head in his chest. "You're so cute" He said. "Let me sleep." I said. "Come on, we have to meet Dan and Josh to practice." I sighed and got up. "Ok..." I said still half asleep.

We had breakfast and went to Walter's house. He got changed and we went to the practice room. The guys weren't there yet. So we started to prepare our stuff. Walter was writing a song while I was tuning my bass when Walter threw a piece of paper. "Hey!" I said, he just smiled and kept writing. _'It's on.'_ I grabbed the paper and threw it, hitting his head. "Laney! I'm trying to write a song here!" He said. I shrugged. "You started it." BAM. Another piece of paper. I sighed. "You asked for it." The war started.

We kept throwing paper to each other until we heard someone knock. Walter opened the door, Dan and Josh entered. "You have a mess here!" Joshua said. Walter and I started to act 'serious'. "It's irrelevant. Shall we practice?" I said grabbing my bass. "Ok I wrote a new song. You want to try it?" We nodded.

**_(Another song from Pentatonix named "The baddest girl". Yeah I really love this guys)_**

**Do you really love me?**  
**Do you really care?**  
**Do you really want me?**  
**Do you really.. at least pretend to love me girl,**  
**I don't care if that love is real.**

**They say you're the baddest girl around,**  
**you take your men and then you shoot them down.**  
**They tell me to get out while I can 'cause she ain't good**  
**for your man so I listened, and ran.**  
**But your body's got me thinking twice,**  
**your reputation do not matter with those eyes.**  
**Don't care if you lying from the start,**  
**j-just take my heart and break it.**

He walked toward me smiling playfully. I blushed.

**_[BRIDGE:]_**  
**Cause I am ready for you, take me on a ride.**  
**Baby, you never know if something's good until you try. (oh, no)**

**_[CHORUS:]_**  
**Do you really love me? (Tell me that you love me, say it)**  
**Do you really care? (I won't hold you to it, put me through it)**  
**Do you really want me? (Don't worry, my heart is made of steel)**  
**Do you really.. at least pretend to love me girl,**  
**I don't care if that love is real.**

**Woah, woah, don't care if the love is real.**  
**Don't care if the love, love, don't care if the l-l-l-love..**

**They say you're the baddest girl around,**  
**A heart that's breakin' is your favorite sound.**  
**Don't even know what you gon' put me through.**  
**You're having deja vu, just another man down so,**

His face was a few inches away I was still blushing like crazy.

**_[BRIDGE:]_**  
**I am ready for you, take me on a ride.**  
**Baby, you never know if something's good until you try.**

**_[CHORUS]_**

**You are the girl of my dreams.**  
**I know this love ain't real, but make believe is good enough for me.**  
**And if you give me a chance, somehow I'll change your mind.**  
**Though I know you know I know I'm waisting my time.**

**Do you really love me? _[X4]_**  
**Love me, love me.**

"Anubis, Laney, something to explain?" Josh said. Walter looked at me and I nodded. He told them that we went on a date. They smiled. "Well, that's good news." Josh said. "Good news? Amazing news!" Dan exclaimed. "Now, let's practice for the gig tomorrow!" He said. We started topractice again.

Maybe I just nedeed to wait for Walter, to forget Corey. Talking about him ¿What was he doing?

**Heey guys! Feryaylove here! Well here I give you another chapter. I'm sure that you want to know more about Anubis and maybe a POV of him... It wouldn't be bad at all... Hmmm... **

**What is Corey planning? ¿Will Laney and Walter be a happy couple forever?**

**Leave your comments and opinions, you can always give me new ideas!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The confession

I do not own Grojband

Laney's POV:

I wouldn't be lying if I say that we didn't practice till night. I yawned as I put my bass down. I looked the hour, 9:30 pm. "I better be going to my house now." Walter looked at me concerned. "You sure that you don't want me to join you?" He asked. I smiled. "I'll be fine." Dan and Josh looked worried as well. "What's up with you guys?" I asked. "Well, Anubis is right, you should be very careful." Josh said. "Why so worried all the sudden?" Now I was curious, I spend all my life walking in the night and anything happened to me. "Set." Dan said very serious. Walter punched the wall. "Who is he?" I walked towards Walter. He looked at me with sadness and angry. "He's someone you don't want to meet." He said. "But I've never seen him." I said. "No, because he has been following us. When we finally thought that we lost him, we found out that now he lives here." Josh told me. "But, what can he do?" "The less you know, better." Walter told me. I couldn't leave with that. "Ok then, if you don't have more information, that means that he's not that dangerous. So I'll be leaving now." I said walking to the door. Walter grabbed my arm. "You're not leaving alone." He said. "So, are you going to tell me about him?" I asked. "No, but it's for you own good." He said more calmed. I shrugged. "Ok, I'll be going to my home now." I said. I walked away. Walter sighed frustrated. "Laney!" He shouted. I left.

I was walking towards my house when I heard someone approaching. I started to walk faster. My heart started to beat quickly, I looked around. 'Maybe I should go back...' I told myself. "Hey there pretty lady." A boy said. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing so lonely there are crazy people outside." He said taking a few steps closer. "I'm fine." I hissed. "Oh, come on. I have a friend that likes pretty ladies like you." "Well, I'm not interested." I said. He grabbed my arm. "We have a problem now, I told Set that I'll bring him a girl. And I don't want to make him mad. So you're coming with me." He said Set right? I needed to run fast "Go away!" I shouted. Then he took a knife out of his pocket. "No screaming." I closed my mouth. _ 'That's it. I'll die.'_

But then he fell down with his hands covering his nose. I looked and a hooded boy was cleaning his fist. "The lady told you to go away. So, if you want your face with no major injury you'll leave now." Walter? Two other boys approached also with hoods covering their faces. Each one took one arm. "What do you want me to tell Set now?" He said spitting blood. "Tell him that if he messes with him again I'll go myself to kill him." He threatened. The boy laughed. "You think that he'll listen to you? He's not afraid of a street dog like you. You call yourself the god of death?" Walter kicked his stomach. "Guys, take him away from here." Walter said. Josh and Dan started to walk away with the boy. Walter took off his hood and looked at me worried. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked. I felt something on my arm. Some blood was running down. His eyes went wide. "It's nothing." I said. He grabbed a piece of cloth out of his pocket and wrapped it around my arm. After he hugged me. "You scared me half to death. When he took the knife I thought that he was going to stab you... Don't ever do that again!" He said as he sighed in relief. I didn't have anything to say. "It won't happen again." I said. He looked at my eyes. I didn't know why but with Walter I feel safe but a the same time... In danger. "Are you ok?" He said softly. "Yeah... A bit shocked that's all. But I have a question. Why Set is after you?" He looked around. "It's not safe here. We should get going." He gently took my hand and we walked to my house. We went to my room. I walked towards the bathroom to clean the cut. I entered again to my room. Walter looked stressed. I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, I'm ok. Relax." I told him. A he let a small smile. "I know... I just don't want to lose you..." He said. I kissed him softly. "You won't" I told him after I broke apart.

The phone rang. I went downstairs and picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "Laney! Hi honey how are you?" My mother said. "Hi mom. I'm fine, what about you?" "Everything is ok... Look something came up so we won't go home soon." I sighed. "How much time?" I asked. "A couple of months... Sorry dear... You know we love you right?" "Yeah..." I said. "Ok bye honey!" She said and hang up. I went back to my room. Walter came out of the bathroom. "Everything ok?" He asked. "Yeah... My parents won't be here in a couple of months... More months..." I said. "Then I'll have more time to be alone with you." He said playfully. He sat down by my side. I hugged him and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine, just tired..." Actually I was afraid for being alone with that Set around, but with Walter here I felt safe. "You want to sleep?" He asked. "That would be nice..." I said. "So you want me to go?" He asked. I noticed that he was nervous, he didn't want to leave me alone. "No, you can stay here with me." He smiled. "I'd love to." I nodded. "Ok then." I smiled and walked to the bathroom and get change. I put on my pijamas, just a purple top with shorts that match. I went back to my bedroom and Walter was already on my bed with his eyes closed. I laid beside him and put my head on his chest. "Good night Walter." I felt how he kissed my forehead. "Night Laney." He said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep._  
_

Walter's POV:

I opened one eye to see Laney sleeping peacefully by my side. I smiled. _'How could someone like Laney get involved in something like this?'_ I thought. She didn't know that what happened yesterday was just the top of the iceberg. I hugged her. "I'll protect you Laney, no matter what." I whispered.

Look, I'm not that kind of guy who forms bonds with people, but Laney was different. She was a girl that you find only one time in your life. But now she was in danger and I had to keep her safe from Set.

Laney moved hiding her head in my chest. Then she said something, then she opened one eye. I smiled again. "Morning." I said. "Still. Sleeping." She said. I kissed her cheek, I saw a small smile on her face. "We have to get up." I told her. "I don't want to. I'm tired." She said. We had our gig at 9:30 pm, so we didn't had anything else to do until then. "Ok, we can stay here until our gig." I said. She smiled satisfied. She closed her eyes again but someone knocked the door. She groaned. "I'll get it." I said getting up. I went downstairs and opened the door. "Riffin?" I asked. "Anubis?" He said angry. "What are you doing here?" I asked, he looked very pissed. "I can ask you the same thing. You should be in your house, not here." He said. I smiled and shrugged. I was not going to act scared or nervous, I knew how to handle this kind of situation. "Hey, don't freak out Riffin. I'm just keeping Laney company." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Why?" "What do you mean by saying 'why'? Turns out that I care about her. Do you?" He looked like he was about to explode. "Of course I care about her, she's my best friend!" He exclaimed. "Ok man, I was just asking." I said looking away bored. "Where is Lanes?" He asked annoyed, I pointed inside. "She's sleeping, well trying to sleep, obviously she can't because you're shouting." I told him. "Well, when she wakes up, can you tell Laney that I need to talk to her?" I smiled. "Of course." I said. _'Time to finish him off.' _"If you excuse me, I want to sleep to. But don't worry, in the way I'll tell her what you told me. See ya." I said closing the door. _'That will teach him not to hurt Laney.' _I thought. I went upstairs to Laney's room. She looked at me. "Who was it?" She asked. "Corey, he said that he wants to talk to you later." I told her as I laid down next to her. "Really? Well, he can wait." She said. I stretched and put my arm around her. "Are you sure, he looked like he needed to talk fast." I told her, she her smile faded. "Not in the mood." "Ok then, he'll wait. Now relax, tonight we will rock that place." She nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleeping.

It's been years since I felt so... Happy with someone. I mean, yeah I had girlfriends but anything serious. However Laney made me feel warm, and now that I know how it felt I couldn't live without her. I already lost someone very special to me I can't lose her.

_Flashback:(General POV)_

_Walter with 8 years was playing in the backyard of his house. When suddenly he heard his dad scream. Walter, afraid grabbed one of the necklaces that his mom gave him. This was a Horus's eye. He walked inside the house. "Dad? What's wrong?" He asked. His dad had one hand covering his face, but tears were falling down. His dad looked at his son. "Your mother... She..." He couldn't continue but Walter wasn't stupid. He knew what happened. Tears started to drop. His dad looked at him. "Hey, at least Anubis will have compassion with your mom." Walter sobbed. "Anubis?..." "Yeah, your mother talked about him right?" The kid nodded. 'Anubis...' That name stayed forever in Walter's mind._

_(Now Walter is 13, and this is after Laney saved him.)_

_'Laney...' Walter thought. She just helped him without thinking. She saved him and he gave her one of the necklaces that his mother gave him. 'No more fear. No more Walter the poor boy who lost his mother. I'm Anubis, the god of death.' He looked back at Laney who was exiting the store. 'I'll see you again Laney, but this time I'll be the one who protects you' He thought as he walked towards his new life._

(End of flashback)

I sighed. Set was dangerous, and now he'll be aiming for Laney. I saw something around her neck. I moved her hair away and I found the necklace that I gave her 4 years ago. "You still have it." I said. "Walter..." She said softly, but she was sleeping. I smiled, she was dreaming with me. She hugged me tightly. "Help...Me..." She said shaking. "Laney wake up." Her eyes burst open she was crying. "Walter... You're ok..." She cried into my chest. We sat down. "Hey, I'm ok. It was just a nightmare. I'm here." I told her softly. "Don't leave alone..." She said. I kissed her forehead. "I won't." She didn't look at me. Instead Laney hugged me tighter. I didn't know what to do, so I just let her cry.

A few minutes after she relaxed and finally looked at me. "Better?" I asked her, Laney nodded. "Good, now let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast." I said. She smiled. We got up and went to the kitchen. Laney opened the fridge. "Lets see..." I searched all over the kitchen and found some plates. "I don't have much... I need to go to the store... Do you like bacon?" She asked. I smiled. "I love bacon." I answered. She walked to the table with bacon and eggs. I helped her with the cooking. While she was preparing the eggs I looked at her. Laney was so focused in that simple action, she looked cute. When the eggs were ready she smiled satisfied. "Done." She said. "Now the bacon..." She sighed. I walked behind her and rested my hands on her waist. "Need help?" I asked. "No, I'm fine." She answered and started to cook the bacon. "I know how make bacon tastier." "How?" She asked. Still not moving I reached her left hand with mine. I started to move her arm and gave her some advice. Laney was a very good student and did everything correctly. When the bacon was ready she looked at me with a smile. "Thanks for the advice." She said, in response I kissed her. We sat down to eat our breakfast.

I got up and made two cups of coffee. I gave one to her. "Thanks." She said, I smiled and looked around. _'Such a big house for Laney alone.' _"So Laney, your parents travel a lot?" I asked. She sighed. "Yeah... But I'm used to it..." She said. "Well, I'm going to get dressed." I took her arm and smiled. "I thought that we'll relax today." "Yes, but I have to go to the store." I got up and walked towards her. Our faces were just a few inches from each other. "But first can I do something?" I asked slowly. Laney smiled. I kissed her passionately, she kissed me back with the same feeling. I lifted her up, then she sat down on the table. I started to kiss her neck and the back to her lips. Then she broke apart when air became necessary. "I'll go first. Then you can use the bathroom." She said walking upstairs.

I smiled. And cleaned the table. I was doing the dishes when I heard Laney approaching. I turned around, Laney was just with a white towel that covered enough and her hair soaking wet. I felt my cheeks turning red, she smiled at me. "The bathroom is ready. You can go now." She said, I didn't move. "Walter? What's wrong?" She took a few steps closer to me. My heart was beating fast, she was beautiful. Without her makeup she looked natural. Normally guys would think pervertedly about a girl with only a towel over her body, but all I could think was about her beauty. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I went upstairs towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. It took me like 5 minutes to be ready. I couldn't stop thinking about Laney. When I exited the room she was ready. "I need to go to the shop. I'll be back like in 20 minutes." She said, and kissed my cheek. "Ok, do you want me to wait you here?" I asked, Laney shrugged. "If you want." I thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll wait you here, but if you don't arrive in 20 minutes I'll go for you." She smiled. "Don't worry." She left.

I sighed, went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Corey's POV:

I kicked a tree. _'How dare he! Taking advantage of her!'_ Anger was taking control of my body. But then a certain red headed girl walked beside me. "Lanes!" I called. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey Core, what's wrong?" She asked. "What's wrong? You spent the night with Anubis!" I said very loud. "So?" She asked. "So? You can't be with some random guy in your house at night!" I exclaimed. She frowned. "Why can't I? And for the record Anubis is not some random guy." She said annoyed. "Well... Um... You can't because..." "See you don't have words. I'm 17 I can choose whoever I want. It's my life not yours." She started to walk away. "Wait Lanes! I know this kind of guy, they are not good for you." I told her. She turned around with a look of anger and sadness. "Have you ever looked yourself on a mirror?" Her voice was trembling. "What?" "You're that kind of guy Corey. You always take random girls for one night but the next day you act like nothing happened, but have you ever thought about their feelings? About..." I saw tears in her eyes. "About my feelings?" My eyes went wide. She took a deep breath. "I had a crush on you Corey, maybe I even loved you. But you started to date other people. Everyone knew about my crush Corey! Everyone except you! I thought that I could get over it, but I couldn't." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. _'How could I be so stupid?!' _"Lanes..." "But Anubis made me feel better, he helped me to- to... Get over you!" She said, and started to run away. I didn't move, just stood there speechless. _'Did I lost her?' _"Lanes..." I whispered.

Laney's POV:

I didn't know how but I made it to the store, bought all the things and started to go to my home. I finally confessed my feelings to Corey, but not in the way I imagined. I walked making sure not to see Corey. I opened my door and walked to the kitchen. I heard someone walking in. "I started to worry." Walter said. He put one of his hands under my chin. Making me to look at him. "What happened?"He asked. I hugged him. "Everything is better now." I told him. "It's finally over." I whispered. "Hey, don't cry." He said to me. "You look prettier when you're happy." I smiled. "I'll go upstairs to fix my makeup." I said. He nodded. "Ok, but I don't know why you use makeup. You look beautiful without it." He complemented. I blushed. "Thanks." I went to the bathroom. I looked at myself on the mirror. My makeup was a mess, my eyes were still red for crying. _'How can Walter like me? I'm a mess...' _I thought. I washed my face, I grabbed my eyeliner but I remembered what Walter said and I put it down.

I went down and I saw Walter sleeping on the couch. _'He's so cute.'_ I thought as I put a blanket over him, and kissed his cheek. Then an idea popped on my mind, I went to my room, grabbed a notebook and started writing.

**Hey, Feryaylove here! So here you go, another chapter. Hope you like the Walter/Anubis's POV.**

**Like always please leave your comments and opinions I'll appreciate it! **

**Thanks for reading! 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Grojband

Walter's POV:

I wasn't sleeping when Laney put a blanket over me and kissed my cheek. When she left I smiled and stretched. But then I started to get sleepy, my eyes closed.

I woke up with a yawn, I stood up and went upstairs to Laney's room. She was sleeping hugging a notebook with a smile. She looked so peaceful but so... Lonely. Her parents were always out, she lived here alone. Her friends treated her like a boy and it was obvious that Laney had feelings for Corey. I sighed. _'She doesn't deserve this...' _I slowly closed her door and went downstairs.

I dialed Joshua's number. _"Hello?"_ "Hey man." I said._ "Hey Anubis, where are you?"_ He asked. "At Laney's. We need to do something." _"About what?"_ He asked. I explained him about Laney's situation. _"Man that's awful! What did she do to deserve this?"_ He asked. "Nothing! That's why we need to do something." _"I agree... Wait... Hey Dan! Come over here!... No I don't care about that game... It's important!... Yes, I'll help you later. Now come over here!... I'm going to put you on speaker... Now talk." "Hey Anubis!"_ Dan said. "Hi, now what can we do?" _"Maybe if she's not alone, she'll be better..." _Josh said. "What do you have in mind?"_ "I mean that she's all by herself. And clearly she has problems with her friends, so she staying with them is not an option." _He explained. _"Wait, guys! Don't we have that apartment for four people? In case we find a new bassist?" _Dan asked. "That's right! Good idea Dan!" _"I hope so, it's the only one I have..."_ Dan said. "It's perfect. Now I have to convince Laney..." I said. "Well thank you guys." I told them. _"What are friends for?"_ Josh said. "Ok later guys." I hang up. 'I don't know what would I do without them.' I thought.

_Flashback: (general POV)_

_Anubis was walking on the streets of Peaceville with his hood up. He was in the place of Peaceville where if you don't have a weapon the people there can kill you. The only thing that Anubis had was a sharp knife. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A man _

_said. Soon Walter was surrounded by a group of 8 people. He knew that he couldn't leave there safe. Two of them went for the kill. But suddenly they fell. They had wounds on the back of their necks. "Leave him alone." A silver hair boy said. "You can't-" A man tried to say but he was hit by a rock on this mouth. "That will shut him up." A boy with brown hair said. "Come on gang. We don't have time for this sh*t." The group left carrying their fallen friends. _

_Anubis walked away. "Hey! At least say thanks." The silver haired boy said. Walter looked at them. "Thanks." He silver hair boy growled. "Well it's better than nothing. So what are you doing here?" The friendly one asked. "Nothing in particular. Just walking." Walter said. "Just walking in this part of Peaceville? You are crazy man." Walter shrugged. "Guess I'm." "My name is Joshua by the way. And he is Dan." The silver haired boy said. "You can call me Anubis." He said. _

_"Hey, you can come with us!" Dan said. "Where?" Walter asked curious. "To the FTR" Josh smiled. "The fighting training room?" They nodded. Walter thought for a moment. 'I don't have anything else to do anyway...' "Ok, I'll go with you."_

_End of flashback. (Back to Walter's POV)_

I shook my thoughts out of my head as I saw Laney coming. I saw the clock 12:57 pm. "I don't know why I am so tired." She said, I smiled. "So do you feel better?" She nodded. "Still sleepy." She yawned. _'Time to ask her.' _"Hey Laney?" I said. "Yes?" "I noticed that you're alone here... And with this Set thing... We have an apartment... So I was wondering if you want to come and live with us..." I said nervous. Her eyes went wide and she blushed. "With you?" She asked. "Yeah, with the band. I mean if you want..." I looked down. There was a small silence. _'This is not good.'_ "I'll go with you." I heard her say. I looked at her eyes, she was smiling. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I think is time to..." Her voice broke. "Move on?" I finished. Laney nodded. I smiled. "You don't know how happy I'm right now." I told her. "I'll call the guys. You go and prepare to leave the sooner as possible." I said. "Ok." She went upstairs._  
_

I called Josh and told him that Laney said yes. So they will prepare the apartment for us. "I'm ready, so you tell me when we'll leave." She said. I saw her with the notebook from before. "What's that?" I asked. "Nothing..." She hided it behind her. I took a few steps closer to Laney. "Come on, show me." She sighed and handed the notebook to me. I read a few pages, there were awesome lyrics. "These are great! I didn't know that you could write like this." I said. She blushed. "Thanks." "But I've never heard this lyrics before." I said reading them. "Well, we used... 'Corey's lyrics'... So I thought that these are not that good." She told me. I looked a little bit more and I read the last one. "Where did you get inspiration for this one?" I asked. She looked away. "I don't know..." "Hey! You want to sing it tonight?" She thought for a moment. "Ok." She smiled. "Cool, now let's get out of here."

(She's moving on transition)

9:30

Laney's POV:

I must say that I was surprised about Walter, but a voice deep inside told me to accept. We were already on stage. The gig was in some random guy's party. I think his name was Peter or something. Walter grabbed the mic. "Having a good time everyone?!" He asked. The crowd cheered. "Well we have a guest here who is going to sing to you! Everybody please welcome Laney Penn!" More cheers. I walked to the mic. Walter started playing.

**_(The song is "Good girl" from Carrie Underwood)_**

**Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**With your head in the clouds**  
**I bet you I can tell you**  
**What you're thinkin' about**

**You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)**  
**Gonna give you the world**  
**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**  
**With your heart in the dirt**

**His lips are dripping honey**  
**But he'll sting you like a bee**  
**So lock up all your love and**  
**Go and throw away the key**

**Hey good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**Get out while you can**  
**I know you think you got a good man**

**_[Hook:]_**  
**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...**  
**Better listen to me**  
**He's low, low, low...**

**Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**You got a heart of gold**  
**You want a white wedding**  
**And a hand you can hold**  
**Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)**  
**Like every good girl does**  
**Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love**

**But he's really good at lying**  
**Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust**  
**'Cause when he says forever**  
**Well, it don't mean much**  
**Hey good girl (hey, good girl)**  
**So good for him**  
**Better back away honey**  
**You don't know where he's been**

**_[Hook:]_**  
**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**It's just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...**  
**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low**  
**Yeah yeah yeah**

**_[Bridge:]_**  
**Oh, he's no good, girl**  
**Why can't you see?**  
**He'll take your heart and break it**  
**Listen to me, yeah**

**_[Hook/Outro:]_**  
**Why, why you gotta be so blind?**  
**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**Just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, he's no good**

**Won't you open up your eyes?**  
**Just a matter of time 'til you find**  
**He's no good, girl**  
**No good for you**  
**You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes.**

The crowd was screaming in joy. I smiled. "Thank you!" I said. We went off stage. "You were awesome!" Walter said. Dan was already gone into the party. Josh sighed. "He'll get drunk ifbO don't stop him. By the way, That was a good show there." And he left. "Want to go?" Walter asked but je didn't looked like he wanted to go. "Why don't we go for a drink instead?" I asked, Walter took my hand and smiled. "Come on." We went to the bar.

He ordered a beer._ 'How old is he?'_. And I just drinked a soda. "How old are you?" I asked. Walter smiled. "I'm 19. Why?" "Nothing just asking." I said. "After this we're going to go to the apartment." I smiled. Then I saw Corey with the twins walking to the bar too. I'm the youngest of Grojband. They all have 18 so they drink. "God..." I sighed. Walter looked to them and smiled. "Don't worry, I got this." I nodded. They saw us. "Laney? What are you doing here?" Corey said. "Just hanging out." I answered. Then he looked at Walter. "With him?" He hissed. "Yeah, why? Do you have a problem with that?" Walter said. "No. So Laney want to dance?" He asked. "Sorry man, but she's with me." Walter stood up. "What?" " Corey looked at me. "Can I talk to you alone?" I asked. Walter shrugged. I took Corey's arm and drag him outside. "What are you doing with him?" He asked angry. "What are you talking about? I'm his..." "No, you are not his girlfriend!" I wanted to kick him but I resisted. "Who are you to say that? I'm not yours!" I shouted he took a step back. "You had your chance. If you do like me or not... It doesn't matter now. I finally found someone who makes me feel loved and like a women. Why do you want to take that away from me?" I said. I looked him into his eyes. "We will always be best friends Core. But you have to let me move on." I told him softly. "I... can't." He said. "What?" "I like you too, so I can't let someone else to take you away." My eyes went wide. "It's over Corey. I made my decision." I left. Walter was waiting at the door with a worried face. "Laney!" He said as he took my hand. "We need to go. Now." "Why?" I asked. "Set is here. We need to find Josh and Dan." He said. "Let's split up. We'll find them faster." I said. "No way. We stay together." He stated. "Trust me. I'll be fine." I entered.

I searched for them with no luck. I started to go to the door. When I saw a hooded man that was holding a knife. Something deep inside me told me to run away and search for Walter but another voice told me to stay and fight. I walked towards him. "So you're the so called Set?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "And you're the red headed girl from last night?" He said. His voice was deep. "It depends." I said. "Look I don't like people interfiring with me. So get lost." He said. I turned around but I felt like he was staring at me. "On second thought, you're pretty. Want a drink?" The voice that told me to run was getting stronger. "No thanks. I'm going now." I said. "But the party is just starting. However if you want we can go to my place and have some fun instead." He said getting closer. I started to get nervous. "No thanks..." I said. He took my arm. "Come on. You know you want it." "No." His looked angry but let go my arm. "As your wish." He said. He grabbed my shoulder and showed the knife. My eyes went wide. "Now, walk." I had no choice I walked in front of him. I searched for Walter or the others. We exited the place, my heart was beating fast. I didn't know what to do. "Now you stay here. I'll call someone and you'll do everything he tells you." And he left.

I stood there frozen.(A/N: I just remembered the movie XD). "Laney." Someone whispered it was josh's voice. I looked around, from the shadows the silver haired boy came. I sighed in relief. "Josh! I'm-" "Shh... Come with me." He said. "But he said..." Josh smiled. "Don't worry. Do you think that Anubis is the only one who can do this?" I nodded and followed him. He was fast, almost like a cat. We arrived to a ladder. "Go up I'll go after you." I climbed up to a roof. He climbed later. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks." I smiled. "Anubis and Dan will join us later. They are distracting Set." My eyes went wide. "Are they ok?" I asked concerned. "Hey, relax. We had done this before." I looked to the sky. "How many times?" His smile faded. "Many times... I lost count." He said sitting down. "Why?" "I don't know. But things happen for a reason." He said. "Should I be afraid?" He looked at me. "Maybe we should teach you somethings, but Anubis won't let us." Something inside me kicked in excitement, it was new to me. "Things like what?" He smiled. "Someone is excited uh? Thing like fighting and stuff..." "Would you teach me?" I asked. "I don't know... Can you handle training?" I nodded. "Yes." He smiled. "Anubis won't be happy. Let his girl fight against Set? Perhaps is a bad idea..." "But it's better than nothing." I said. "Hey, it's not a game. Your life is in danger." He warned. "I know." He sighed. "I'll talk to him." He said. I looked at him. He looked relaxed like nothing was happening but like with Walter I felt safe.

I heard footsteps. "Thank god you're ok." Walter said. And hugged me. "Come on man, she was with me. What could have happened?" Josh growled. Dan just smiled. "Well at least we're ok." We nodded. "We should go to the apartment." Walter said. I smiled.

(Laney almost die transition)

We entered the apartment. It was huge. The dinning room and kitchen were separated by a bar table. The living room had four couches and the room's doors were on the hallway. "It's amazing." I said. "Yeah. Well I'm going to sleep now." Dan said. "Me too. Good night." Josh yawned. They left, Walter looked at me. He took my hand and we walked to the balcony.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned. "Yes. And you?" "I'm ok. Just glad that you're safe. I told you not to do that!" He said. "I know but..." I said and sighed. "I felt like I had to do it. I don't know if you understand..." I looked to the floor. "I do." He said. He put his hands on my waist. "That's the reason why we are in this problem. That's why Set is after us." I looked at his eyes they were full of fear and sadness. "I don't want you to get hurt." "I won't, but you can't protect me forever." I told him softly. "I know. I'll think about something. But for now I'll protect you." He said. I smiled and kissed him passionately, he kissed me back with the same passion. Then he kissed my neck. I let my feelings take over my body. Before I knew we were in my room.

We were on my bed making out. My heart was beating quickly. My hand were on his torso, and his were on my waist. We broke apart gasping for air. I smiled. "You sure you want to continue?" He asked. I knew what was he talking about. I was nervous, but ready. "I'm sure."

**Hello! Feryaylove here! Here you go another chapter!**

**I'd like to thank you for the comments.**

**I finally am on vacations! So maybe the next chapter will be longer.**

**What will happen next chapter?**

**As always feel free to leave comments, opinions and suggestions.**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
